Bazalt
by Filigranka
Summary: Miniaturki o relacjach - by nie rzec: niechęci, by nie rzec: nienawiści - między Royem a Solfem. Drobiazgi. Z cyklu "piszę, by zadowolić swoje wewnętrzne dziecko, id i wszystko, co wyparte".
1. Bazalt

Miniaturka i podwójne drabble (nie ma jeszcze takiego drinka? szkoda). Na ten moment. Jak przeczuwam własne id, znam upodobania ego i pobłażliwość superego, to jeszcze niejeden drobiazg tutaj trafi. Ale kiedy, to już tylko licho wie.

* * *

**Bazalt**

— Ładną masakrę dzisiaj urządziliśmy, prawda, panowie? — rzucił Kimbley, wchodząc do namiotu Płomiennego Alchemika, aktualnie zamienionego w szulernię.

Pomieszczenie opustoszało w ciągu kilku minut. Wszyscy nagle mieli do załatwienia sprawy o kluczowym znaczeniu dla bezpieczeństwa obozu, wszyscy nagle byli niezbędni dla wygrania wojny - niezbędni w... "gdzieś indziej". Wszyscy, poza Royem, który uznał, iż z własnej ziemi wyrzucić się nie da.

Intruz gwizdał beztrosko.

— Proszę, proszę, jedna mała uwaga, a taka poprawa morale... Nie wstyd ci wciągać szeregowców w hazard?

Gospodarz z trudem powstrzymał chęć podpalania „gościowi" kapelusza.

— Potrzebują trochę... rozluźnienia. Nie wszyscy znoszą rzezie tak dobrze, jak ty — syknął, napełniając ostatnie słowa pogardą. — Szanuję ich za to.

Solf tylko wybuchnął śmiechem.

— Ach, jaka to słodka rzecz, poczucie wyższości moralnej — wykrztusił po chwili. — Właściwie, to pasuje, żeby ktoś wychowany przez dziwki wyrósł na dewota.

Mustang zacisnął pięści.

— Widzi pan, panie majorze — głos Kimbleya był ironicznie oficjalny — tym, czego najbardziej potrzebują „chłopcy" i pan dla zdrowia psychicznego, są, oczywiście, zamtuzy oraz ludzie tacy jak ja. Ludzie, którymi możecie sobie do woli pogardzać, ludzie, na których tle wyglądacie na „tych dobrych", przy których możecie zapomnieć o własnych czynach... Ciekawa rzecz, umysł – interesujące iluzje wytwarza.

Szkarłatny Alchemik przechylił się nagle, by zmierzwić włosy Roya, gestem, jakim zwykle właściciel gładzi psa.

— Co ty byś beze mnie zrobił, Płomienny? Jak spojrzałbyś sobie w lustro, bez pocieszenia „przynajmniej nie jestem takim potworem jak Kimbley"? Hipokryta, a z takim talentem...

— Nie potrzebuję ani ciebie, ani tej wojny, ani tego talentu, żeby... — zaczął Mustang, próbując strącić cudzą dłoń.

Tamten nie dał mu dokończyć, aczkolwiek zabrał palce:

— Więc dlaczego tutaj jesteś? Tylko oszczędź mi opowieści o obowiązku wobec ojczyzny.

Zapytany na chwilę stracił rezon – próbował wymyślić odpowiednio ciętą ripostę.

— Z pewnością nie po to, by radować się z mordowania cywilów — odpowiedział w końcu lodowatym tonem.

— Ha! Widzisz! Twoje własne wytłumaczenie powstaje tylko w odniesieniu do mnie — tryumfował Solf, sięgając po papierosa.

Fakt faktem. Royowi zabrakło argumentów.

— To prosty mechanizm psychologiczny — słowa intruza mieszały się z dymem — żołnierze uważają nas, Alchemików, za potwory, żeby uciec od tego, że Ishvalczycy uważają za potwory z kolei ich. Robicie to samo ze mną, szukacie sobie „czarnej owcy", kogoś do podreperowania sumienia.

— Nie potrzebuję cię — stwierdził uparcie Płomienny Alchemik.

— Doprawdy? Byłbyś gotów powiedzieć o sobie, że jesteś złym człowiekiem, zbrodniarzem, potworem? Przyjąłbyś całą prawdę, całą winę, całą odpowiedzialność?

Cisza trwała. Szkarłatny wypalił papierosa, sięgnął po następnego. Cisza trwała nadal. Mustang wreszcie ją przerwał:

— Nie przyjąłbym.

Nim Kimbley nacieszył się zwycięstwem, major dorzucił:

— Bo to nie jest kwestia gdybania. Przyjmę. Wezmę na siebie całą winę, całą prawdę, całą odpowiedzialność.

Solf skrzywił wargi, nieco zdetonowany.

— Skończysz jak Hughes — mruknął.

— Nie — oznajmił z przekonaniem Roy — bo muszę chronić innych. Moich ludzi. Wezmę na siebie wszystko, żeby oni nie musieli.

Intruz spokojnie skończył papierosa, mierząc cały czas Płomiennego wzrokiem. Potem podszedł i znowu poklepał go po głowie. Mustang zacisnął zęby.

— Takie nastawienie mi się podoba — zachichotał Kimbley, wychodząc. — W imię takich ideałów ludzie zwykle popełniają największe zbrodnie. Czekam z niecierpliwością, co jutro nam pokażesz na polu bitwy!


	2. Złośliwostki

**Złośliwostki**

Kimbley położył dłonie na ramionach przesłuchiwanego jeńca. Ten, mimo więzów, niemal odskoczył, przerażony do granic możliwości. Spanikowane spojrzenie, pot na skórze, napięte mięśnie. Cudowny spektakl sam w sobie, ale dzisiaj Solf grał dla widowni – i pod nią.

Mustang stał w kącie: miał pilnować przebiegu odpytywania. Ostatnio za dużo zgonów zanotowano na przesłuchaniach prowadzonych przez Szkarłatnego Alchemika.

Kimbley nie był tak głupi, by próbować czegoś przy Royu. Nie chciał trafić do więzienia. Ale Ishvalczyk nie mógł o tym wiedzieć, więc jego lęk był cudownie prawdziwy – podobnie jak cudownie prawdziwy, choć nie tak jawny, był dyskomfort Płomiennego, jego strach, że nie zdąży powstrzymać... ach, towarzysza broni.

Póki śledczy nie przekraczał granic – póki jeniec żył – Mustang nie mógł choćby kiwnąć palcem. Przekroczenie granic w sprzyjających warunkach zajęłoby sekundę, obaj doskonale zdawali sobie z tego sprawę. Za mało czasu na reakcję.

Solf zadbał, by warunki były stale na skraju wybuchu. Drażnił się, można powiedzieć, najprościej, najdziecinniej w świecie się drażnił. Diagnoza słuszna, lecz Szkarłatnego to nie obchodziło. Napięcie, niemal ból w oczach irytująco wyniosłego, świętoszkowatego Roya (pomyśleć, jaka potęga spoczywa w niewłaściwych rękach!) wynagradzało drugiemu Alchemikowi wszystko, łącznie z tym, iż tego popołudnia więzień wróci do swej celi, zamiast trafić do kostnicy czy szpitala.


	3. Pyk, pyk, pyk

Wena przyszła szybciej, niż się spodziewałam. Wszystko dzięki uroczemu ljowemu community drabblefix, którego przedostatni prompt brzmiał "kettle". Och, jak pięknie mi pobudził wyobraźnię! Z tego byłoby nawet podwójne drabble, jeśli nie miniaturka, ale się zawzięłam (skoro już prompt podkradam, to należy i zasad przestrzegać). W sumie nie wiem, czy dobrze, bo może by ładniej napięcie grało, gdyby chociaż te dwieście albo sto pięćdziesiąt... Z drugiej strony, mogło też by wyjść przegadane.

* * *

**Pyk, pyk, pyk**

Wszyscy Alchemicy jadali razem. Ku niezadowoleniu Solfa, zmuszonego znosić potępiające, pełne wyższości spojrzenia Roya. Oraz pozostałych żołnierzy, aczkolwiek ci przynajmniej ukrywali pogardę (boją się, myślał zadowolony Kimbley).

Szkarłatny nie dał sobie w kaszę dmuchać. Zaczął opowiadać przy stole o swych wojennych wyczynach. Codziennie. Współbiesiadnicy wychodzili, tłumacząc się niestrawnością. Płomienny siedział, za to nie jadł prawie nigdy, nawet w namiocie – najwyraźniej skojarzenie było zbyt silne. Pił morza herbaty, by oszukać głód.

Pewnego dnia Solf opowiedział więc o nowej metodzie (reakcja rozłożona w czasie; wybuchało, gdy osobnik zdążył wrócić do kryjówki, zwykle pełnej uciekinierów), którą nazwał, jak oznajmił z uprzejmym uśmiechem, czajnikiem.


	4. Dla Niecierpliwej

W ramach styczniowego kramika z promptami, dla Niecierpliwej. Zyczeniem było zinterpretowanie obrazków wielce absurdalnych, zapewniam. : - )

* * *

**Do dna **

Roy wrócił do obozu padnięty. Walki zabierały całą energię nie tylko ze względu na warunki – psychiczna strona zabijania setek ludzi jednym pstryknięciem palców także odgrywała rolę.

A potem chodzenie po zeszklonym lub czerwonym piasku.

Kiedy szedł do mesy, liczył, że choć trochę odpocznie. Póki nie dosiadł się do niego Kimbley.

— Drinka? — bąknął, uśmiechają się. — Właśnie zrobiłem kilka, na cześć mojego pseudonimu, egocentryzmu i wygranej wojny, chcesz?

Posłał mu szklankę przez całą długość blatu, a Mustang odruchowo złapał, spojrzał... i poczuł młodości. Lód, powoli topniejący, był krwistoczerwony.

— Och, nie mdlej mi tu, Płomienny — usłyszał rozbawiony głos Solfa. — To przecież tylko sok.

* * *

**Behemot **

Mustang pojawiał się czasami, wbrew złośliwym plotkom, na sali ćwiczeń. Nie był tylko politrukiem, biurokratą skupionym na karierze, lwem pozbawionym kłów, o, nie. Był weteranem podłej wojny, toczącym jeszcze podlejszą, choć za pomocą innych narzędzi. Umiał przetrwać, umiał walczyć, niewiele rzeczy go też mogło zaskoczyć. Właściwie, zaskoczyć go nie mogło nic. A przynajmniej tak sądził.

Jednak widok czarno-białego kota, z iście diaboliczną miną siedzącego między manekinami, wytrącił go z równowagi. Nigdy nie lubił kotów, ten zaś miał naprawdę potworny wyraz pyska. Jakby wszystko wiedział, rozumiał i wykpiwał.

Zważywszy na ostatnie doświadczenia, pierwszą myślą Roya było „zmiennokształtny homonculus albo inny potworny konstrukt". Złożył dłonie. Przygotował się na atak.

Nic się nie zdarzyło, kot tylko najeżył się i syknął, wyciągając pazury. Mustang, kombinując podejrzliwie, który z rywali zastawił na niego tę pułapkę oraz na czym ona właściwie polega, niemal nie zauważył Rizy, która wbiegła do sali, rozglądając się nerwowo.

— Tu jesteś, skarbie! — zawołała.

„Skarbie?" pomyślał mężczyzna „Czyżby ją opętało? A może to nie ona, tylko..." – w tym momencie kobieta pochwyciła kota w ramiona.

— Tak się martwiłam! — krzyknęła.

— To... to twoje? Ale przecież ty masz psa!

— Tak, ale koleżanka wyjeżdża na urlop i potrzebowała, żeby ktoś się zajął jej maleństwem. Słodki jest, prawda ?


	5. Połać

****Dla Mistral77, życzenie prosiło o śniegowe gwiazdki. Małe ja znowu zawiodło, jeśli chodzi o dostarczanie fluffu.

* * *

**Połać**

* * *

Edward patrzył na biel za oknem. W tej nieprzyjaznej twierdzy nawet śnieg nie bywał ładnymi, wielkimi gwiazdkami, był mały, suchy, ostry; jak piasek.

Lin powiedział kiedyś, że w jego kraju istnieje broń, która jest metalową gwiazdką o ostrych brzegach, rzucaną jak nóż. Spytali potem, niby żartując, czy alchemik mógłby w nie zamienić śnieg. „Żeby nas poszatkowały?" zakpił Elric. „Nie nas, wrogów".

Ach. Mówiono, myślał teraz leniwie, dziwnie obojętnie, że alchemicy to żywa broń. Nie. Alchemicy to żywa pułapka zdolna przemienić w broń wszystko, co ma pod ręką, co istnieje. Bierze coś miłego, oswojonego, drogiego ludziom – i zmienia w ich śmierć.


End file.
